To Remember
by Chisato and Ayashi Imagawa
Summary: Sequel to The Preventors. Its been a year since Suzuka and Kyoko have lost their memories. Yusuke and Miroku have tried their hardest, will they give up? InuyashaYuYuHaksuho xover SuzukaMiroku KyokoYusuke


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha_**

_**Here is the Sequel to The Preventors...It took a bit to come up with the beginning chapter, but here it is**_

_**Key-**_

'_' –_ this means thinking.

"" – this means talking

'_' – _This means a memory

"**_" _** - This means scene change

_**Fic Start**_

"Yusuke!" yelled a young 8 year old Kyoko.

A 9 year old Yusuke turned around and smiled.

"Hey Kyoko," he said.

"Are we going out for ice cream again?" she asked.

"Nope, today I wanna take you somewhere special."

"Oh, Where?"

"Close your eyes."

Kyoko did as she was told and Yusuke grabbed her hand and led her through the park.

"Ok, now open your eyes," Yusuke said letting go of her hand.

Kyoko opened her eyes and gasped.

"It's pretty," she said looking around.

It was a flowery field and the creek sparkled as the sun hit it.

Kyoko then gasped as she woke up.

_'What was that?' _she asked herself.

It had been a year since the incident and Suzuka and Kyoko still didn't get their memories back. Yusuke and Miroku have been trying very hard to help them, but nothing could jog their memories. InuYasha and Hiei pitched in a little.

"Hey Kyoko its time to go," said Yusuke coming into her room, "hey are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just let me get dressed," she said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Yusuke nodded and left the room. Kyoko got up and went to her wardrobe. She picked out a pair of blue jeans and a black belly shirt.

"Ok Yusuke, I'm ready," said Kyoko coming out of her room.

_**Suzuka**_

"Mommy why are we going to America?" a 6 year old Suzuka asked.

"Well sweetie it's just that we need to be together for a bit, wouldn't you want that?" asked her mother.

"Mmhmm."

Her mother grabbed her hand and they boarded the plane.

"Bye Bye Daddy," Suzuka whispered.

Her father cried silently as he waved her off.

Suzuka woke up crying. She reached up and felt the wet tears flow down her face.

_'Was that a memory?' _she asked herself.

She got up and went to get dressed and just before she put her shirt on Miroku came in.

"Uh...I think I'll wait outside," he said before leaving.

_'What a letch,' _Suzuka thought sighing.

She came out in a black mini skirt and a white tight shirt.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Ok," Miroku said getting the keys to car.

_**At the Station**_

"Morning everyone," said Suzuka walking inside.

"Hn," said Hiei.

"Morning," said InuYasha.

Kyoko was sitting at her desk with a book over her face.

"Kyoko!" yelled Suzuka.

No response.

"KYOKO AKIDO WAKE UP THIS INSTANCE!" she yelled louder.

"GAH!" Kyoko yelled falling out of her chair.

Kyoko rubbed her sore bottom.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"You need to stay awake."

Kyoko sighed and went back to work. That's when Miroku yelled.

"We got another one guys," he said.

Everyone got up and ran out the station.

"How many?" asked Kyoko.

"There are about 12; they split up in three groups. One is in the middle of town, the second group is in the park, and the third group is near the airport," he explained.

"Alright, So Hiei and I will take the one in the middle. Yusuke and Kyoko can take the one in the park and Miroku and Suzuka will the airport," said InuYasha.

They all nodded and went into their cars.

**_Suzuka and Miroku_**

"Alright, you take the rear and I'll take the front," said Suzuka.

Miroku nodded. They both saw the targets. 4 average demons.

"ALRIGHT! YOU 4 ARE UNDER ARREST! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND COME QUIETLY!" yelled Suzuka.

"And what are you gunna do if we don't, girly?" asked one.

"I'll shoot you all one by one."

"Oh looks like she has some spirit, how about we play with her first," said another.

Suzuka gave them a disgusted look. That's when something flashed before her eyes.

"_Mommy why are we going to America?"_

_"Well sweetie it's just that we need to be together for a bit, wouldn't you want that?" _

_"Mmhmm."_

_'Bye Bye Daddy.'_

Suzuka's eyes widened.

"SUZUKA WATCH OUT!" yelled Miroku.

Suzuka looked up and saw one of the demons looming over her.

_**Yusuke and Kyoko**_

_'I feel like I've been here before,' _Kyoko thought walking through the grounds of the park.

_'Are we going out for ice cream again?' _

_'Nope today I wanna take you somewhere special.'_

_'Is that my voice?' _she thought again.

"Kyoko are you alright?" asked Yusuke.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am," she said snapping out of her daze.

"Good, cuz we're here."

It was the flowery field from her dream.

_'Ok, now open your eyes.'_

_'It's pretty.'_

"KYOKO MOVE!" yelled Yusuke.

Kyoko looked ahead of her to see a demon stalking towards her and another running at her.

Kyoko shot the two demons and they fell down and died. Yusuke then fired behind her. Kyoko turned around to see the other two dead.

_'KYOKO! LOOK OUT!'_

_'Eh?'_

'_You need to be more careful, that demon could've eaten you.'_

'_Yes Yusuke.'_

_**Suzuka and Miroku**_

"Suzuka what's gotten into you?" asked Miroku.

The four demons were now dead and Suzuka was standing in the middle of it all.

Suzuka didn't say anything. She just turned his way and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She ran over and hugged him. She gripped his shirt tight and cried.

"C'mon, we need to get back to the station," Miroku said holding her and rubbing circles around the small of her back.

Suzuka nodded and let go of him.

They both then walked to the car and drove off.

_**Kyoko and Yusuke**_

"Kyoko...are you alright? You're not acting like your usual self," asked Yusuke.

"Yusuke was I ever here with you? When I was a child?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, many times. Why?"

"I just saw something...I don't know what it means...I've been having these weird dreams lately and its confusing me. My head hurts and I can't think. All I see is the images."

Yusuke walked over and held her.

"What's happening to me?" she asked burying her head into the crook of his neck.

He picked her up and walked to the car and set her in the front seat.

_'So she's remembering...'_ he thought to himself.


End file.
